Strange Love
by nileyLover
Summary: about two young hearts being forced to marry strangers. but Miley and Nick wouldn't let this to happen so they decided to run away. but fate has its own way.. a niley love story


Destiny Hope Cyrus a.k.a Miley. Her family is well known because of their wealth. Especially her grandfather who is an oil magnate. She love her grandfather so much who died when she was three. She loves her papi so much and she'll do everything for his name. She just turned 20 and just finished her studies as a fashion designer. And she was the princess of Beverly Hills. Every girl must be jealous of her and every boy wants her.

**lheii.. lheii.. lheii..lheii..lheii..**

When Miley entered their huge dining room, she was surprised to see her older brother, Zac Cyrus and his wife, Vanessa Cyrus with her parents, Tish and Billy Ray Cyrus having breakfast.

"Morning guys." she greeted them lively.

"You guys didn't called me and tell me you were coming over" she said pouting her lips. She loved acting like that. She was the Cyrus'little girl.

"We just arrived an hour ago." Zac said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Okay?" she was confused why Zac was smiling that way. "What is it Zac?" she was confused already and she can't take it.

"We have a very good news." Vanessa told them

"And what is it?" Tish asked waiting.

"I'm 2 months pregnant!" Vanessa squealed with excitement.

"OMG! Are you serious?" it was Miley.

"Yeah!" Zac used his excited tone. "Mi-" he was cut off by Tish.

"Ehrm." she mumbled.

"I mean Destiny, can't you believe it?" Zac said instead.

Destiny. That's what her parents call her. Even Zac and Vanessa, were forced to call her Destiny infront of them.

"I'm so excited!" she squealed again.

"I'm so proud of the both of you, Zac and Nessa." Billy said as a smile crossed his face.

"Aww. Thanks dad." Vanessa exclaimed as she smiled sweetly.

"Hate to ruin the moment, but hun, we have to go." Tish said apoleticaly to the three kids.

"Where are you guys going?" Miley asked while having a piece of her toast. Her parents are normally busy. And she was used to it already ever since she was a kid.

"We're meeting the Jonases." Her dad answered her with a smile she doesn't even know what was it all about.

"The who?" she replied to him.

"The family of grandpa's bestfriend." Instead Zac was the one who answered.

"Ohhh" she mumbled unattentively. Another meeting, she thought.

"Well, we'll see you guys later. Enjoy your day." Tish said as she gave her baby girl a hug.

"Mom, can I go shopping with Selena later?" she aked her mom before they leave.

"Just go with your chauffer. Okay? Bye baby." Tish replied and then leaves with her husband.

"Why do I need to?" she mumbled. She may be their princess but she's not a kid anymore. Anywhere she goes, she needs to have her own chauffer with her. Everytime she goes shopping, she needs to have her chauffer. Freedom. Is what she really wants.

"You need to. You can't leave this house if you won't go with your chauffer. Understand Miley?" Zac reminded her.

"Fine. I'll be in my room to get ready." She then left them.

**lheii.. lheii.. lheii..lheii..lheii..**

Nicholas Jerry Jonas a.k.a Nick. The famous playboy of Malibu. His family is well known as the richest of Malibu because of their storng going business and companies. He works for their company as the Junior VP. His grandfather died when he was 4 years old. His grandpa has always been his best bud and when it comes to him, he'll do everything he can.

"Hey guys." He greeted his family as he walked down their huge staircase. His whole family was inside the fancy Jonas' living room.

"Good morning Nicholas." His mom, Denise Jonas, greeted her in return.

Nicholas. A lame name he thought. His parents keeps on calling him that. And he hates it.

He plopped himself on the single seatee couch just as he notice that his parents are wearing their suits. "Mom, Dad, where are you guys going?" he usually doesn't asked but the look on his dad's face confused him.

"We're meeting the Cyrus's." his dad replied.

"The son of grandpa's best friend, incase you doesn't remember." His older brother by 2 years explained, Joe, who's beside their big brother Kevin.

"Ohh. But I don't remember them." He said sarcastically. They usually do that as way of their bonding. Joe was also working for their company as the consultant and Kevin the Senior VP.

"Well boys, no fighting and breaking anything. Again. We'll be back later." Their mom reminded them like they were some naughty little boys. Well they really are.

"Bye." The three boys said together as their parents left them.

"I'm gonna head out to go to Ashy's. I'll see you later." Kevin said before he left the huge house.

"Any plan?" Joe asked Nick when they were left alone.

"Eat. Sleep. Eat. Watch movies." He said before he smirked.

"Yeah. Fun. As always." Joe replied as he got up on his feet.

"Where are you going?" he asked him.

"I dunno. Maybe at demi's." he said while shrugging his shoulders. He was referring to his best friend a.k.a insult-throwing-girl-enemy, Demi Lovato.

"Say hi for me." He yelled after Joe left the house.

**lheii.. lheii.. lheii..lheii..lheii..**

Miley and her bestfriend Selena Gomez were checking on some new dresses around the famous boutique shop of Demetria's fashion clothing line. **(a/n: it's a made up store)**

"..you know how I hated it but still! Aurgh!" Miley was complaining, again, about how her family treats her.

"Duh! Miles, you are Miley Cyrus." Selena answered her in a "duh" tone.

"I know. But is it really necessary for them to call me Destiny Hope? I mean, I know its my name but I also have Miley. Right?" she said before she let out a sigh of depression.

"Destiny is nice. But not to offend you, its too girly girl for you. Destiny doesn't match a fighter personality like yours." Selena told her while checking a pair of flat shoes.

"Non taken cause I know its true." She replied still with a frown across her face. Just as she was about to answer, she heard her cellphone ringing. She saw that it was her mom and she quickly answered it. "Hello?.. yes mom.. I'm with Selena. Yeah, don't worry. Fine. Bye, love you too." She told her mom and she hang up to face Selena. "Gosh! I won't even wonder if they fix marriage me with some stranger!

**Be careful Miley. What you're saying ight happen in the future. This is the first part of my first ever Niley story, "Strange Love". Enjoy..**

**xo, Lheii.. 3**


End file.
